


Manipulation

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Non Consensual, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in a weird mood after watching <i>History of Violence</i> for the first time, and this happened.  Not your typical stair sex piece, instead it focuses on what is and isn't rape, the consequences of anger, and manipulation.  Mostly Sean/Karl, and in a slightly different permutation than you may be used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

Karl wasn't just pissed off. Karl was seeing beautiful visions in front of his eyes, visions that involved not dandelions or daffodils but Sean Bean's face, bloody and disfigured as he choked on Karl's cock, Karl's hand draining the life from his throat.

Karl was bringing pissed off to a whole new level.

"The stupid _fucker_!"

He knew he should be tending to Dave now, offering comforting words and making sure his lover was okay, but right now all Karl could see was red, vibrant and violent, spattering in a brilliant tapestry across his common sense.

"Karl, please. It's over now, just… leave it. I won't talk to him, we won't…"

"No!!" Karl yelled, and his heart broke at Dave's little involuntary flinch. "No," he repeated, softer. "He did this to you, Daisy, he practically fucking _raped_ you…"

"He was drunk, it was just a blowjob…"

"It was a blowjob you gave from fear that your _friend_ would rape you if you didn't come up with some sort of concession! No! He's not getting away with this shit!"

And with that, Karl was grabbing his jacket from the hook and storming out the door.

 

"You sick _fuck_!"

Sean's head had been pounding already, trying to sleep off the sobriety that was creeping up on him like a vice behind his temples. However, it got several times worse when, given no chance to react, he was flung from his bed, still twisted up in the sheets, making a hard connection with the floor.

"What the hell? Karl?" Sean blearily wiped at his eyes, trying to ascertain the situation. He was almost too tired to remember what had happened, though it had been of his own devising.

"Yes, exactly, you fucking _bastard_!" Karl yelled as the toe of his boot connected with the underside of Sean's chin, sending him sprawling backwards into a nightstand. Fortunately the angle wasn't quite right, or Sean's neck might have snapped, but as it was a lamp came crashing down on his chest and a trail of blood began to well from a cut on his chin. "What the hell, Sean? What the hell possessed you to _rape_ my boyfriend?"

Karl yanked his jacket off his shoulders as he spoke, flinging it behind him, and grabbed Sean by a fistful of his undershirt, knocking the lamp to the side as he dragged the horribly confused man in front of him to his knees.

"I didn't rape him, Karl! Yeah, I had a bit too much to drink. He blew me in the alley, but it hardly…"

"It hardly _what_, you cowardly little fucker? Hardly justifies the fact that I'm about to do the same fucking thing to you that you did to _my_ boyfriend? I hope you choke on it and die, you sick son of a bitch."

Sean just stared, the words not coming fast enough, as Karl ripped the belt from his jeans, and he suddenly got an idea of what was going on. He lunged for Karl, but the man on his feet was quicker, and the leather of his belt came across Sean's face in a hard smack. Sean reeled back, stopped only by the bed, and Karl took advantage of the situation to unzip and get his already half-hard cock out, using the belt now as a noose, pressing hard enough with his hands on either side of Sean's neck to pin him uncomfortably to the mattress and warn him not to try anything funny.

"That's it, you worthless whore. Open wide for me, bitch."

Sean gasped as the leather pressed harder against his throat and, realizing that Karl wasn't going to give a fuck if he choked to death—no safewords here, not when you screw around with another man's lover—he opened obediently. Karl wasted no time thrusting into Sean's mouth, using the other man to bring himself to hardness and then keeping his movements slow and uneven, determined to make this as uncomfortable for the other man as possible. However, when he slipped out for a moment, ready to thrust back inside hard enough that his balls would slap Sean's lower lip, Sean quickly whispered a single word.

"Please."

Karl laughed, cruelly, and thrust back inside, lodging his cock firmly in Sean's throat before sliding the belt harshly along the outside, the edges scraping Sean's delicate skin, and then using the accessory to slap Sean's cheek again, the jostle of the movement vibrating around his own cock. "Please what, bitch? Please stop? Please not so hard? Begging for mercy already? You didn't give Dave the privilege, so why should I give it to you?"

He pulled out again, and was surprised to hear Sean's response. "Please fuck me," Sean breathed, and Karl's eyes went wide with surprise. Then, slowly, a smile came over his features as he looked down, seeing Sean's cock standing hard and proud in his boxers, the sheets still tangled around his legs. The sight turned his smile into a full-fledged grin as his gaze returned to Sean's face, pants coming from his lips as his eyes pleaded with Karl.

"Oh, how sweet. Whore wants my cock up his arse, does he? I shouldn't give it to you, you know. You have no fucking _right_ to have it… but I want to hurt you like you hurt my Daisy, and I think I know just what would do the trick." Karl grinned and backhanded Sean as hard as he could, watching with satisfaction as Sean's head snapped sideways with the force of it. "On the bed, on your knees," he barked out, stepping around to the foot as he doubled the belt in his hands. "Closer to the edge," he corrected when Sean scrambled to climb up, and Sean obeyed, scooting backwards toward Karl.

"Drop your pants, whore," Karl commanded, and Sean obeyed, tugging his boxers down around his knees to expose his arse. "On your elbows," Karl added, tugging his cock lazily as he watched Sean arrange himself. "Knees a little wider. Quit trying to protect yourself, because I won't," Karl spat out, and Sean obediently spread his legs, kicking off his boxers to make it possible. "All right, precious. Now you'll take whatever the fuck I give you."

Sean cried out when the first blow hit him, the end of the belt just licking his crack as the rest of its length painted a firm stripe on one cheek. Each of the next four blows elicited another cry, but soon Sean began to settle into the beating, rocking back into Karl's strikes. Karl noticed that Sean's erection had surprisingly failed to fade, and he smiled at that.

"You fucking whore. You get off on being hit, don't you? You want violence? Well you're going to fucking get it, Bean. You're going to get it until _I_ say stop; you're going to take it till you're screaming for mercy and you're _not_ going to like it. And then I'm going to leave you hard and fucking wanting, and you'll just deal with that. Deal with the fucking shame of being my whore," Karl spat out, leaning into his blows, stepping forward into them so that he could hit with the full force of his shoulder. Welts rose to the surface as he switched hands, and then blood. He laid some hard blows down on Sean's back as well, enjoying the way crimson coloured the white of his T-shirt, and then in a strangely sadistic move, lifted the belt to his own mouth, taking a long swipe with his tongue to taste Sean's blood and grinning as he tossed the object aside.

"I hope you're fucking open for me, you fucking slut," Karl grunted as he used his hand to shove Sean's face into the mattress, at the same time pulling Sean's legs further apart and thrusting hard into the clenching hole. It hurt, at first, even for Karl, but the jolt of pain kept him from coming right away, and then he was free to do as he pleased, slamming into Sean hard enough to force the other man forward up the mattress, eventually tugging his torso up when they reached the headboard and slamming Sean's chest hard into the wall, fucking him forcefully so that Sean's cock was crushed up against the headboard. It couldn't be a good thing at _all_; it had to hurt like the devil, but Sean just kept moaning, whimpering, grinding back into Karl's arse. Karl was livid, Karl was furious, but Sean just _took_ it, and evidently enjoyed it. The harder Karl fucked, the more Sean moaned, and when he finally came with a yell, Sean knew that he had won.

Karl quickly tugged his jeans up after pulling, spat disdainfully on Sean's bloodied back, and headed for the doorway. Sean grinned as he heard his front door slam, and let out a long sigh into the pillow as he slumped down on his side, taking cock in hand. Karl, of course, would probably never know. Never know that Sean had done it on purpose, that he had _wanted_ to see what Karl would do when he was really fucking furious. But he would know the meaning of true pain when Dave found out what he had done. And eventually, Sean figured, eventually Karl would come crawling back. Now that he had done his part to start the deterioration of the relationship on its path, all he had to do was wait. Wait until Karl realized that this was his true nature, that violence and cruelty couldn't be avoided, and that Sean, for all his faults, could take it. Yes, Karl had won the battle, but he had sacrificed the war.


End file.
